


Broken Ties

by xxkailynxo



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkailynxo/pseuds/xxkailynxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl, here. Summer came and went faster than the pull of an ocean’s current, but the scandal has only gotten juicier. We have a lot of catching up to do, Upper East Siders. And why don’t we start with a name that hasn’t shone a light since January when she had a little visit from Carter Baizen.</p><p>Holland Braxton – You have been spotted. You couldn’t stay away from us for too long, could you Holland? Three years feels like forever in my book and we have a lot of dirt to dig up.</p><p>It’s good to be back, New York. I plan on making this the most memorable year, especially for our graduates. You better lock up all your darkest secrets, hide your scandals, and fasten your seatbelt because this is going to be a bumpy ride.</p><p>You know you love me. </p><p>XOXO, Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started rewatching Gossip Girl so I decided to write a fanfiction.
> 
> This story will follow a young girl named Holland Braxton, who is not all that new to The Upper East Side. She's made a mess in her past and it's time to move back home and pick up all of the fallen pieces. There will be new faces, her family, a few people she met overseas who will make appearances, and a lot more Carter Baizen.
> 
> Please tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading.

Gossip Girl, here. Summer came and went faster than the pull of an ocean’s current, but the scandal has only gotten juicier. We have a lot of catching up to do, Upper East Siders. And why don’t we start with a name that hasn’t shone a light since January when she had a little visit from Carter Baizen.

 **Holland Braxton –** You have been _spotted_. Who knew that with your departure, you would dub down to using British Airlines? Hope they have disinfectant on that plane, but it still won’t hide all your dirty little secrets. You couldn’t stay away from us for too long, could you Holland? Three years feels like forever in my book and we have a lot of dirt to dig up.

Things have been boiling up since she has been gone. Will things be able to return to normal or will **Chuck Bass** ’ one-too-many flings send a wall spiraling between the two destined lovers? Will Blair Waldorf cause a drift in this everlasting friendship? Only time will tell.

 We all know that time heals all wounds, but not for **Nate Archibald** , who has taken up his time in the Hamptons. Careful **N** , that high only lasts so long until you fall down and that is always much more brutal. Smile, Chuck and Blair are together – and you are desperately, all alone.

 **Blair Waldorf** at Charles de Gaulle, homeward bound. What could possibly make Queen B. abandon her two dads before Labor Day? We bet Chuck Bass wants to know.

Everyone has been having a scandalous summer thus far, everyone except **Serena van der Woodsen** , who has been spotted on the beach – alone, only again. Seems like things have been getting really heated with Nate Archibald…or has it?

And what has **Lonely Boy** been up to? Let me rephrase that, no one cares.

It’s good to be back, New York. I plan on making this the most memorable year, especially for our graduates. You better lock up all your darkest secrets, hide your scandals, and fasten your seatbelt because this is going to be a bumpy ride.

You know you love me.

XOXO, Gossip Girl.

 _­­­­­_ __­_

**1\. Return of an Elite**

Nate stared at the notification that was running across the screen of his phone. He was in Chuck’s apartment, where they usually were found. Chuck seated on his armchair with a glass of scotch in his hand with his scarf wrapped around his neck. “Did you read the new Gossip Girl blast that was just sent out?”

Chuck raised his eyebrows as if his answer should have been obvious. Awaiting his sarcastic response of _I’m Chuck Bass_ and a wickedly sinister grin plastered on his face. But this was different. He looked almost…discontent, “Holland may be returning.”

Nate nodded his head before chuckling softly, “Have you spoken to her since she left?”

Chuck shook his head before sitting up and placing his glass down on the table beside him, “If I were to have spoken to her, do you really believe we would be enduring in this conversation at the moment? She picked up her bags three years ago and disappeared overseas, much to my dismay. Couldn’t even have the decency to tell me herself.”

Their lives were made to be navigated according to their families.

Chuck Bass was born into one of the richest families on the Upper East Side, with his father owning Bass Industries. He had the typical “bad boy” persona that covered his underlined romantic and sensitive personality.

Whereas, Holly was quite the opposite. She seemed to have everything under control. She had the grades, the looks, and the popularity – but hiding within was an insecure, narcissistic control freak. She has always been propped on a pedestal, bidding the highest of praise. Her parents were Big Time producers, who caught the eye of some of the most popular celebrities – Ryan Gosling, Angelina Jolie, Johnny Depp, etc. They brought success to the city that never sleeps.

Their families worked hand in hand. With celebrities, brought profit to the Bass Industries. Chuck and Holland grew up together, they even shared their first scheme together when they conned movie star – Seth Rogen – into buying a house.

It was always sought out that Holland and Chuck would eventually date, very much like Nathaniel and Blair. Although, Holland was stubborn. She wanted nothing more than to make her own destiny, so they kept their relationship platonic. _Well, minus the few hookups that were led from their drunkenly-driven minds._

They were two sides of a coin. One thriving for power and one running from it.

­­___

The annoying buzz from her phone rattled along the edge of the bench. Holland was waiting to board her plane, back to the Upper East Side. She left that place three years ago – she had changed drastically. She was only a child when she left. London opened her eyes. She was going to return a seventeen year old who picked up the pieces of her scattered life.

She pulled her phone out and opened her message, but as soon as she started to read it – she wanted to shove it back into her pocket. There was a picture attachment, her sitting on the bench. She raised her head to try and find the person who tipped Gossip Girl off but it could have been anyone.

_Gossip Girl, here._

_A little birdy let me in on a secret that our long-lost Queen has been spotted boarding a plane back to the Upper East Side. Couldn’t stay away from us for too long, could you Holland?_

_Separation anxiety from the Basshole or was Carter Baizen’s visit eye-opening? He may have turned his back on his parents three years ago, evidently when you left us watching in the shadows. But he sure has had his eyes set on you. Perhaps, there is a story that we have yet to reveal?_

_You know I love a good scandal and the reason behind your departure is at the top of my list._

_You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes before shutting them tightly. Gossip Girl had ruined her life – on more than one occasion. There was nothing more relaxing than the time she spent in London, away from that life.

Being a member of one of the Elite families in New York came with a toll. Her social life propped on a pedestal and she was known for her wild side. Parties every single night, a different boy at every entrance and departure. Alcohol and drugs were involved – but she was a changed woman.

Holland Braxton didn’t want to be known as the Long Lost Queen of Constance.

She was Holly. A girl who was planning on becoming an actress.

She scrolled through Gossip Girl’s recent blasts and _oh how things have changed_. Serena had departed and returned from a Boarding School, flying under her radar. Seems that she wasn’t the only heiress to leave the UES. Her return to the Upper East Side seemed to make every headline.

There was a new kid in most of the blasts with Serena – Dan Humphrey, better known as Lonely Boy. He definitely didn’t look like one of her normal men. Serena went after the highest bidder – a man with a title. This kid was their age. He was from Brooklyn. His name skyrocketed into the world of the plenty. He even had more posts that Chuck and Nate.

There were some blasts about Chuck and Nate – not so many. Mostly focusing on the breakup of Blair and Nate. The fling of Chuck and Blair and now their full blown relationship. Chuck and Blair. It sounded unnatural, like something that would exist in opposing sides of the galaxy.

But if Blair was happy, I was happy. It was surreal finding what my friends have been up to, but this new mystery boy stole the spot light. Exactly, who is this **Lonely Boy**?

As for her family, her eldest brother seemed to graduate and now working in the Federal Bureau of Investigation in New York City. Declan was going to Columbia and rooming with his longtime best friend, no other than Carter Baizen. Her parents were filming a new movie – the middle of the production process. She seemed to forget that even though she was gone, everyone’s lives continued to move on.

As she kept scrolling, she came across the pictures from when Carter Baizen visited her in London. The meeting didn’t end as well as the pictures made it seem. More along the lines of screaming matches and a shoe being thrown at his head.

Time passed so quickly that before she knew it her flight was being called over the loud speaker. “Flight 84 to New York City,” Holland gathered her bags and stood up. It was time for her moment in the _Hot Seat._


End file.
